


The Prince and the Mouse

by Kougayon



Series: Discord Live-Write Fics [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love at First Sight, M/M, actual prince!Goro, thief!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “So...” the prince asked with his chin between his fingers, a hint of both nervousness and skepticism in his voice.  “You want me to kiss you...and you’ll turn into...a person?” The creature nodded its head excitedly while squeaking loudly.|| I.E. you’ve heard of princesses kissing frogs, now get ready for princes kissing mice ||





	The Prince and the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldish fic from December. This was actually one of the very first fics I ever wrote AND it’s a discord live-write so please have mercy on my amateur writing here orz

Once upon a time, up high in the tallest tower of the kingdom’s castle, lied a lonely prince named Akechi Goro. 

The prince had been shut away in the tower’s bedroom for many, many years ever since he was but a small child. He’d been locked up and kept hidden away from the outside world. Most of his own kingdom did not even know what he looked like besides what they were allowed to see in oil paintings. Outside contact for the Prince was strictly against the castle’s rules. Visitors of any sort were absolutely forbidden. Anyone who came into contact with the precious prince without permission would be met with extreme consequences. All under his father, the king’s, orders. 

For years the prince had longed for a companion of any kind. A friend, sibling, lover, just  _ anything.  _ Anything was better than being alone 24/7. His tower was so high up that not even birds or little animals would be able to keep him company. 

To the castle high ups, friends were useless and temporary. Siblings were unrealistic as he had none. Although the real truth behind that is most likely that his good-for-nothing father simply unorthodoxly bore too many half-siblings to include in one castle.

Obviously  _ love _ was out of the question for whatever the prince was allowed to have. Outsiders were forbidden so he’d have no way of finding true love on his own accord. Besides, the king and the castle high ups probably plan on putting him through an arranged marriage as a treaty to a neighboring kingdom anyway. Actually that was probably why they chose to keep him around, he held some sort of use to them. 

These thoughts flooded the lonely prince’s mind every day. His longing for companionship, the distaste he had for this unfair life of solitude, his inner desire to love and  _ feel _ loved. Everyday it continued to eat away at his core and deepen the lonesome feelings. 

One night, however, while laid up in his empty tower, alone with his thoughts, he received a rather intriguing guest. 

**_Squeak Squeak_ ** **.**

Goro turned at the sudden sound of a strange noise. 

**_Squeak Squeak._ **

The tiny but curious noise continued on as it filled the usually empty room. Goro’s eyes scanned the room for the source of the sound until eventually tilting his head down to find a rather curious creature staring at him from across the room. A small mouse had somehow managed to climb its way up the east wing tower and through the open window to Goro’s bedroom. 

The prince perked up at the sight of the creature. Normally anyone would squash the vermin or toss it back outside, but not Goro. He’s always alone in this room after all, so seeing some other living thing besides his maids enter his room felt, if anything, exciting to the prince. 

“Well hello there,” he said as he receives tiny squeaks in return. To Goro surprise, the mouse dashed straight to him, clumsily attempting to crawl it’s way up his pant leg only to slide down onto the floor. The prince bent down to scoop up the little mouse in his hands to examine him closer.

It looked like any other mouse except it appeared to be wearing some sort of mask. The little rodent was nice and calm in Goro’s hands surprisingly as the prince hled it up to his eye level for a closer look. “How on earth did you manage to climb all the way up here? Not even birds are able to visit my window…”

The prince smiled at the little rodent and tilted his head. The mouse seemed oddly excited, almost as if he’s trying to tell him something...   
  
“Are you trying to say something?” the prince asked in confusion.    
  
**_Squeak Squeak Squeak!_ ** ****_  
_ **  
** Goro stared blankly attempting to figure out what these small noises could possibly mean. The prince frowned a little and looked down. “I can’t believe I’ve been isolated up here for so long that I’m actually talking to vermin of all things.” The mouse nipped Goro’s hand at that, making him jump. “Ow!? You mean you  _ can  _ understand me?”

Little mouse nodded his head in excitement. Now Goro really felt like he was losing his mind.

The mouse sat up on his hind legs and proceeded to make odd gestures towards his mouth with his hand. “A game of charades huh?” says the prince.

It’s movements shift to pointing between the rodent’s mouth and Goro’s as it made kiss blowing gestures. “You want me to  _ what? _ ”    
  
The mouse repeated the movements while also stretching its little arms wide and pointing shoving its head.    
  
“So...” the prince asked with his chin between his fingers, a hint of both nervousness and skepticism in his voice “you want me to kiss you...and you’ll turn into...a person?” The creature nodded its head excitedly while squeaking loudly.

The prince frowned. “And how do I know you’re not carrying some sort of disease or are just trying to trick me?” The mouse slapped his paw against his face and jumped up and down while pointing to the little black and white mask adorning his furry face.

“Well I guess you aren’t like a normal rodent...” the strange mouse stared at the prince in patience.    
  
“....Okay fine, why not? I’ll give you a chance. Not like I have anything better to do up here anyway.” The creature jumps up and down in glee and runs in circles in Goro’s palm. “I mean it is just one little kiss, couldn’t hurt...right?”

Goro pinched the back of the mouse’s neck with his other hand and slowly lifts him up towards his face. He closed his eyes and leans forward slowly with his lips puckering slightly. The mouse remained completely still as the Prince landed a nervous yet gentle kiss upon the creatures furry snout.

Suddenly the mouse vanished and became engulfed in a cloud of magic smoke right before the prince’s eyes as he freezes. Once the smoke cleared, Goro found the mouse had disappeared and instead, to his surprise, a tall, dark haired stranger in a long, black coat and wearing the same mask the mouse possessed, stood in its place.    
  
The prince was frozen in place with his hand still pinching the back of the strangers coat collar as he stared in bewilderment. With the smoke clearing more, Goro was able to take a better look at the face just inches away from his. The stranger was  _ handsome _ . Goro felt like he could faint.

The mysterious man leaned closer into Goro’s face while wrapping his arms around his middle to catch his body from falling out of weakness.

The figure let out a low guttural laugh and grinned in amusement at the sight of the prince. “Y-You’re not- where did the m-mouse—” Goro locked eyes with the intruder’s dark gray ones as he attempted to formulate a proper sentence. “Who are you?!” He whispered against the stranger’s grin as he now pressed closer to Goro’s face.

“I’m known around the kingdom as Joker, leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” The stranger pulled Goro closer into his body as he spoke lower, “You though, Darling, can call me Akira for the night.”

The prince could only speak in sputters as a red hue began to adorn his cheeks. Akira continued to talk anyway “You’re probably wondering why your new fuzzy guest just turned into a tall dark and handsome stranger right?” Goro simply stared.    
  
“Well it happened last night y’see, I was doing my rounds around the kingdom for the night when I came across an old witch’s house on Gai Street.” Akira spun Goro around and kept the prince close to him with an arm around his waist as he began slowly walking as he explained, “Long story short she wasn’t too happy with me robbing her place for such a noble cause, so she used her magic and turned me into a damn mouse.”    
  
Goro listened in slight confusion “She told me that this was my punishment for thievery and that if I wanted to return back to normal I’d have to get a prince or princess to kiss me.” Akira let out a sigh “It was horrible, I had to scuttle and scurry through the whole kingdom all day just to find this castle so I could climb up, crawl through your window, and now here we are.”

“Now I’m back to my old self because of you. Oh yeah...thanks for not stepping on me or throwing me out the window by the way. That was my biggest concern.”

Goro was dumbfounded. This was all happening so fast. This handsome stranger who happened to be the most notorious criminal in all of the Kingdom was a literal mouse in the palm of his hands not even five minutes ago.

The bemused prince continued to listen in both wonder and extreme confusion. His dark red eyes shifted to look the thief up and down some more. He was about the same height as the prince and looked to be about the same age as well.    
  
But Goro couldn’t get over how incredibly  _ handsome  _ he looked. His dark gray eyes accentuated the fluffy black curls that framed his delicate face as he spoke. Speaking of which his  _ voice _ , that deep mysterious tone was practically dripping with seduction. The prince felt mesmerized at how beautiful every part of this stranger was.

However, the Prince must have allowed his gaze to linger for too long because suddenly the thief spun around to wrap both arms around Goro’s waist and hold him closer to his body, his face now inches away from his as gray and auburn eyes lock onto each other.    
  
“What’s wrong? Like what you see?” Goro couldn’t help but continue to stare as the intruder continued to speak, his face now so close he can feel his breath against his lips.   
  
“You know, when the hag told me I’d have to seek out someone of royalty to break my curse, I couldn’t think of anything else other than getting my own body back. I could’ve cared less who did the job, as long as I found someone willing to kiss some dirty rodent out of the goodness of their heart.”    
  
“I mean sure I figured that the lucky prince or princess I found would probably be far from unattractive, but...” Joker spoke low as he reached up to hold Goro’s chin gently between his fingers “But damn, I didn’t expect the prince to be so...beautiful.”

Goro swallowed anxiously as the thief reached up to carefully run his gloved hand through his long, brunette hair. “You must be so lonely; sitting up here in this empty room, in such a huge castle, all by yourself” says the thief as his face gradually grows closer to Goro’s.

Normally the prince would protest but everything Akira was saying was true. He was lonely up here in this enormous castle. He’d become isolated from the world ever since his mother passed away from unknown causes. Everyone said it was the plague but Goro knew, he always knew. Since then he was forced into keeping away from visitors. Forced to lay up in his bedroom on the highest floor, hidden away like some kind of treasure. He could thank his horrendous father for all of that.    
  
The negative thoughts began to quickly fade from Goro’s mind though when the thief continued to stroke his hair and whisper soft things. Goro started to wonder if the curse had completely worn off yet because he swore those hands felt like magic against his locks. That low voice was hypnotizing as well. Goro wanted to hear more of it. Hear his name called in that beautiful voice.    
  
He had only just met this stranger and already he couldn’t resist his tempting touches. Goro wasn’t sure if it was because it had been years since he was last caressed like this or if it was this thief’s incredible beauty. Either way the prince wanted more, he wanted  _ him. _

Goro spent nearly his entire life in solitude and in need of someone to hold and grasp and touch and now that it’s finally standing right in front of him there’s no way in hell he’s going to let him go.    
  
The prince reached up and clenched his white-gloved hand onto the back of the thief’s coat and pulled him closer as his breathing began to intensify. “Let me see your face, thief.” The Joker’s eyes widened a little at the prince’s sudden request, but he could sense the desire inside him. It was plain as day in the royal boy’s dark red eyes how much he craved to be touched.

Akira, now understanding the situation, smiles at the prince with half lidded eyes and equal amounts of want dripping from his tone as he spoke “Well then, my prince, by all means take a look.”    
  
Goro continued to stare into his eyes as he reached up with his other hand to carefully grab the Joker’s mask. His hesitation wavered as he slowly lifted the mâché mask from the thief’s face, revealing his features even further than before.

Goro was not prepared for the sight displayed so close to his vulnerable eyes. Beautiful wasn’t nearly enough to describe what Goro was gazing at. The thief’s face was practically gleaming with an aura of seraphic allurement. Black curls framed his features like a work of art and his light-colored complexity against his fair skin made him practically glow. His dark gray eyes were now completely exposed and bore into the prince’s very soul as the two never once broke eye contact. Who could’ve possibly imagined that the leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves could appear so angelic. His looks alone felt like an enchantment in itself. Seeing the infamous Joker’s face in its entirety felt like a privilege even for a royal prince.    
  
Goro couldn’t look away. His breath caught in his throat and without warning, he found himself reaching for the back of the thief’s head with his other hand, his grip tangling in with his soft black locks and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Akira wasted no time doing the same as one gloved hand came up to grip the prince’s shoulder while the other the back of his head.    
  
They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss even more as the thief prodded at Goro’s lips, begging for entrance to which the prince very eagerly obliged. Their tongues swirled and collided over each other in a dance, so desperate to taste one another.

But Joker wanted more and he could see that Goro clearly did as well. He slid his hand from his decorated shoulder and down towards his ass to give an experimental squeeze, making the prince squeak into their kiss.    
  
Goro didn’t mind though. He wanted this. He wanted to feel someone touch him. He’s wanted it for so many, many, years and now he finally has someone to give him what he wants. Even better that the somebody was someone as beautiful and charming as this. Someone who knows exactly how to make the prince feel how he wants to feel.

The thief, still holding onto his prince, began guiding the both of them backwards towards the bedroom’s rather large and royally decorated bed until Goro found himself trapped between the edge of the mattress and the thief. Suddenly both of Akira’s hands slid to grab at either side of Goro’s hips as he proceeded to grind their growing lengths together, causing the prince to break the kiss and let out a shameless moan against his thief’s reddening lips.    
  
Akira continued to grind their hips together to rile the prince up as much as he could before sliding his hands up to his shoulders and pushing the prince onto the bed. Goro’s back hit the soft mattress, sprawling his hair onto the bed and creating a brunette halo around his head. The thief followed by crawling onto the bed after him and found his way on top of the prince, his knees on either side of his hips as well as his hands next to his head, hovering over Goro.    
  
Akira lowered himself until their faces were mere inches apart once more as he whispered softly, “You know I just realized, you never did tell me your name, beautiful.” The prince’s breath staggered as he spoke with purpose “Goro...my name is Goro Akechi.”    
  
“Well, Prince Goro, may I ask that I may have the privilege to steal your heart on this night, as well as your innocence?” 

Goro nodded his head and spoke with a tone drenched in desire “Yes, please God, yes.”    
  
That’s all the Joker needed to hear before leaning forward to crash their lips together once more. Goro cupped the thief’s face between his hands as he relished in the feeling of their tongues moving against one another.    
  
Goro was about to protest when Akira broke the kiss but not before feeling the thief’s lips and tongue against his neck now. Akira was just as hungry as the young man underneath him. He peppered his face and neck with kisses all over. He couldn’t get enough of the prince’s soft, pale skin or the desperate whimpers he made when Akira began nibbling and sucking marks all over his neck. Licking stripes across each mark just to taste as much of the prince as he could.

Akira moved his hands down and began unbuttoning the red and white royal suit that was annoyingly in the way. He pulled it open to reveal Goro’s exposed chest and stomach. Joker removed both of his red gloves and tossed them aside. He wasted no time crawling downwards to wrap his lips around one of the prince’s nipples as one of his exposed hands moved to feel up his chest and abs, relishing in the soft, warm skin and toned muscles.    
  
His tongue swirled around the pink bud as bit down gently, causing Goro to squeal a little at the feeling. He lifted his head and shifted to the other nipple to give it equal treatment. Akira couldn’t get enough of the prince’s sweet, sweet cries for more.

“J-Joker please I…” the thief stopped and lifted his head to speak “Ah-Ah, darling, what did I tell you to refer to your thief as?” 

Goro breathed out an answer as best he could “A...Akira..” The thief hummed 

“Mm, that’s a good boy” he said as he crawled up to give him chaste kiss before moving back down. “Now where were we?”    
  
Akira went to work at unbuckling the prince’s belt and sliding his white pants off along with his undergarments, exposing his erection.    
  
The thief licked his lips at the sight. He leaned down to face his prince’s hard and dripping cock. Goro’s breath hitched at the feeling of Akira’s hot breath against his length. He was already twitching, begging to be touched. “Beg for me, sweetheart.” Joker breathed against his cock. “A-Akira...please..” Akira continued brushing his lips against his tip. “Akira  _ please  _ I want you so, so bad. Please touch me please..”    
  
That’s all Akira needed to hear before leaving a soft kiss on his tip and taking the prince’s cock into his mouth entirely. Goro’s head hit back against the mattress and arched his back as let out a loud, shameless moan.

The thief began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue running along Goro’s length in the process.    
  
It felt absolutely incredible, the feeling of Akira’s hot, wet mouth enveloping his dick. Goro couldn’t help but buck his hips into his thief’s mouth a little, chasing after the heavenly feeling.    
  
Akira removed the dick from his mouth to lick long, hot stripes all around it as well as pepper it with as many kisses as he could. The prince tasted so, so good.

Goro couldn’t take it anymore. These endless waves of pleasure were already bringing him to the brink of his release. But he didn’t want to cum just yet. He didn’t want it to end so soon. “Akira I’m...” The thief ceased his movements and looked up with understanding eyes.    
  
Goro still wanted more. He  _ needed  _ more. “Akira, please...” the prince spoke with lust in his voice. “I need more, I want more.”    
  
“My, so needy aren’t you, Goro? But I’m here to serve his royal highness after all.” Akira sat up as he continued to speak softly to his prince. “Move back a little. I want my prince to feel as comfortable as he can while I fuck him.”

Goro did as he was told and lifted himself on his elbows as he scooted back on the large bed. He dropped and let his head fall onto the soft pillows. The handsome thief crawled over to straddle Goro’s lap.    
  
He sat up on his knees and began removing his coat, tossing it to the floor next to the bed. He slowly unbuttoned his undershirt and slipped it off with grace before tossing it to the floor as well.    
  
God and here Goro thought the thief couldn’t possibly get anymore beautiful. His body was like a sculpture, something only the most worthy artist could create in their wildest dreams. His athletic arms coupled with his toned chest and abs was nothing short of a work of art. His fair skin continuing to give him a glow in the room’s dim, fire-lit lighting. Goro had to restrain himself from drooling.

It made sense though, with all the phantom thief work he did. Climbing walls, jumping across buildings and homes, maneuvering through difficult spaces. It only made sense he’d be so fit.    
  
Goro immediately went to remove his own gloves. He wanted to touch him so bad. Run his hands all over his chest and his abs, feel his arms, drag his nails across his muscle-ripped back. He’s never craved something so much.

“I’m going to have to prepare you okay?” The thief spoke softly. “I can tell you’re a virgin too, I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Goro blushed at that and looked away in embarrassment. Was it really that obvious he was a virgin?    
  
“How would you even know I’m a virgin?” Said the prince with a small pout. Akira let out a small laugh 

“Aw come on what’s that face for? There’s no shame in being pure.” Goro’s embarrassment only increased. “I’m not...this isn’t the first time I’ve...”    
  
Realization dawned on Akira as he realized why Goro was being so shy. “Ah, I see. Well you’re alone up in this big room by yourself all the time are you not? It only makes sense for you to want to pleasure yourself.”

Goro’s breath caught in his throat as Akira continued speaking in that sweet tone while the thief rummages through his bedside table for the bottle of lube and scooted back to position himself. “Don’t worry, my darling prince, I’m going to make sure you feel nothing but bliss for the night.”

Goro let out a sigh as the thief caressed his pale thighs and spread him apart. With his fingers properly coated, Akira leaned forward and pressed a finger inside of him. He started at a slow pace by gently moving in and out of him before adding a second.    
  
He enjoyed watching the prince writhe and whimper underneath him. He looked so beautiful like this.    
  
Akira searched for Goro’s sweet spot and curled his fingers inside him when he found it, causing the prince to let out his loudest moan yet.    
  
“Oh? Does that feel good darling? Do you like that?” Goro excitedly nodded his head and whimpered in response.

The thief moved to add a third finger just for good measure. He wanted to make sure the prince was good and stretched enough before putting his cock inside. Even though it was obvious this wasn’t the first time the prince had played with himself, Akira still wanted to be sure.

Once Akira deemed him as ready, he removed his fingers, making Goro whine at the sudden removal of pleasure.    
  
The thief unbuckled his pants and pulled out his own leaking cock to lather it in lubricant. He was just as hard and needy as the prince underneath him. Akira crawled on top of the prince once more and rested his hands on either side of his head, looking down at Goro with lust-filled gray eyes. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll be gentle.”    
  
He lined himself up against Goro’s hole and slowly pushed in. The prince’s breath hitched as he felt the thief entering him. This was different than any other sex toy or his own fingers. This was real and warm. It felt incredible.

Once Akira was in all the way, he looked to Goro and spoke softly “Are you okay?” The prince nodded eagerly and pushed his hips against Akira’s, signaling for the thief to continue. “Someone’s eager” Joker laughed. “I’m going to start moving now then.”

Goro reached his hands up to hold onto Akira’s shoulders as he began to move in and out of him. Goro being so eager for more that he continued pushing back against the thief’s thrusts. It felt so divine. Goro wanted more and more.    
  
Akira angled himself to hit Goro’s sweet spot causing a helpless groan to escape from the prince’s lips. Akira’s pace began to quicken and Goro kept up with his rhythm. His grip on his shoulders tightened and Goro wrapped his legs around the thief’s hips, inviting him to fuck him even harder.

Waves of pleasure coursed throughout Goro’s body as Akira continued to pound against his prostate. He felt an intense heat spread throughout his entire body as sweat began to bead down their foreheads.    
  
Goro felt a familiar warmth begin to build in his stomach, he knew he was getting close to his release. It was so easy with how precise Akira’s movements were. It was as if he knew exactly where to hit to make the prince cry with pleasure.    
  
“A-Akira...Akira I’m so close.” Akira didn’t say anything and only leaned down to mark up his prince’s neck and collar bone some more, effectively claiming him.    
  
The thief rested his head next to Goro’s and moved his hands to grip tightly at his hips as he sped up his movements, now fucking the prince at relentless pace.

“Fuck, you feel so good, you’re so tight. God how has no one fucked you yet?” The thief continued to groan dirty things into his ear as Goro felt his release hit him hard. He dragged his nails across Akira’s back and cried out Akira’s name “A-Akira! I’m...!”    
  
Streaks of cum splattered against the thief’s bare stomach as Akira gripped his hips tighter as his own release hit him hard.

The thief groaned loudly in his ear as he released everything into him. Filling Goro up to the brim with his warm cum. It was a sensation the prince had never even imagined before. He felt so warm.    
  
After catching their breaths, Akira slowly pulled out, hot cum now running down the prince’s thighs.

The Joker looked down at the state of his lover and grinned. The prince, half-naked and sprawled out on his bed before him with cum across his stomach and down his thighs and breathing heavily with an expression of absolute bliss adorning his face. He looked beautiful.

Akira wished he could’ve stayed like this all night. Unfortunately he knew his time had run short when he heard footsteps approaching up the stairs beyond the bedroom door. If they found them together who knows how they’d both be punished.

Akira shifted and crawled off the large bed to gather up his clothes as he quickly redressed himself. Goro noticed and snapped out of his euphoric daze to sit up and speak worryingly “Wait! You’re leaving already?”    
  
The thief, now fully dressed, turned and approach the bed where the prince sat with a somewhat sad expression on his face. He caressed Goro’s cheek with a gloved hand as he spoke “If I stay you’ll know what they’ll do to me right?”    
  
“Will I ever see you again..?” 

Akira spoke softly while brushing the hair out of Goro’s eyes “Of course, love. I wouldn’t dare forget about my beautiful prince.”    
  
Akira leaned down to speak against Goro’s lips, “Thank you for breaking my curse. Expect me to climb through your window every night from now on.” The thief slipped on his mask and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips before dashing across the room to leap out the open window.    
  
For the first time in Goro’s life, after so many years of solitude in this enormous and lonely castle, he didn’t feel so alone.


End file.
